


Frið

by MorganasCrow



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canon Era, Canonical Character Death, F/F, Grief/Mourning, Human Sacrifice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 09:18:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6848635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganasCrow/pseuds/MorganasCrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set on the Isle Of The Blessed during The Darkest Hour.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frið

„Take my hand one last time,

I need to feel you before I die.

This is my last goodbye!“

\- Whitechapel (Let Me Burn)

  

„I'll give my life for you.“

\- The Rasmus (Shot)

 

                A solely black figure was driving the cart through the plain desert. She has just eliminated the intruders. Now it was time to reveal the gloomy burden. She moved the blankets away and a poor mayhem appeared. „Sister,“ whispered Morgana, „are you alright?“ „I am, thank you,“ answered Morgause, her deformed face contorted in a grimace of agony and grief, „yet we must hurry... Samhain is almost upon us.“

 

                Morgause laid a golden coin into boatman's hand: „You know where we wish to go,“ she said in a creaky, weak voice. The small boat was gliding slow through the cold misty waters early in the morning glow. Morgana was holding Morgause in her tight embrace, feeling her sister's form resting against hers, feeling her warmth, remembering all the joyous moments they spent together... Morgana felt fear of dawn... by the morrow Morgause will have left her forever.

 

                Two witches entered the ancient halls. „When I was younger,“ she whispered to give some courage into Morgana's veins, „these walls used to be filled with women like you and I – High Priestesses of the Old Religion... and the air was perfumed with magic. This whole island was pulsing with life... and it will be like that again.“ Morgause sibilated with pain. Morgana tried to cast a soothing spell, but Morgause stopped her. „You need to keep your power, not waste it upon me.“ Morgana's eyes sparkled with tears. „I can't do this,“ cried Morgana. „I can't leave you... like this.“ „There's nothing left for me in this world,“ whispered Morgause. „Nothing, except for you,“ slipped through blonde's lips before she descended them upon Morgana's cheek. „Let my parting be my final gift to you, my dear,“ breathed Morgause as she laid herself down upon the cold marble altar.

                The midnight was approaching quickly. Morgana sobbed the enchantment, holding the pernicious dagger in a tight grip. Her eyes were sparkling with tears. She hesitated. Morgause, face filled with suffering, slightly nodded. Morgana will bring an end to her suffering. A teardrop stole its path down the younger sorcerer's cheek as she swung her hands down. And Morgause put a smile of happiness on her face for she knew her sacrifice will bring might to Morgana... and bring their enemies to their knees. „Be my grave my peace, as here I give my heart for thee,“ breathed Morgause as Morgana buried the dagger into her bosom and she released her final breath. _„Hline in friþe,“_ whispered Morgana as Morgause closed her eyes for the last time.

 

 

                Morgana collapsed onto Morgause's motionless chest, flooding her dead sister with bitter tears of grief. She knew Morgause'd felt nothing but bliss since she left this gloomy world... Morgana buried the body and laid a flower into the grave, binding herself to an oath- she will never rest until she brings doom to their enemies. And then she will clasp her beloved one once again... in death. Morgana tried to force herself to stop crying and to focus on her task. She has to keep it together... else Morgause's sacrifice was in vain.

 

 

"The life upon her yellow hair but not within her eyes -

The life still there upon her hair - the death upon her eyes."

\- Edgar Poe (Lenore)

 

 

"Sestry, sestry, vždy při sobě stojí,

umřít může jedna pro druhou..."

//Sisters, sisters always stick together,

One would've given her life for the other...//

\- Daniel Landa (Sestry//Sisters)

 

 


End file.
